Sharona and Anger Management
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sharona is dealing with some anger issues and after one nasty incident her friends insist she go to an inhab anger management program. Inspired by the story What If. I don't own Monk or Trudy would still be alive


Disclaimer: No I don't own Monk. You know that because Trudy is still dead and if I owned Monk there wouldn't be Monk because Trudy would still be alive

* * *

Monk was very worried about Sharona lately. She seemed to be having some serious anger issues. The littlest thing could get to her. He really knew it was a problem one day when he said something she didn't like and she took a tennis ball and threw it at his picture completely shattering it.  
"Sharona what's going on with you lately," he asked, "I'm really worried about you"  
"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW," she yelled, "OF COURSE YOU KNOW"  
"If I know then I don't know that I know. Do you want to tell me what I know so then I would know it"  
"YOU KNOW"  
"No I don't know. Give me a clue"  
"YOU BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED," Sharona yelled.

Monk stared at her for a full minute completely confused.  
"Huh," he asked, "you're not making any sense"  
"I'M MAKING PERFECT SENSE," she said, "YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT"  
"Hence you're not making any sense"  
"EVER SINCE THE SECOND TIME WE MET YOU BLAMED ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME WE MET.

"Which brings us back to huh?"  
"OH COME ON," Sharona told him, "WE BOTH KNOW WE WEREN'T EXACTLY BOOSOM BUDDIES THE FIRST TIME WE MET. THAT WAS ONLY 9 WEEKS BEFORE THE SECOND TIME WE MET AND WE BOTH KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE SECOND TIME WE MET. I SAW THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES THE SECOND TIME WE MET"  
"The look in my eyes? What look in my eyes?"  
"IT WAS LIKE YOU THOUGHT THAT I CAUSED WHAT HAPPENED TO HAPPEN BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY ABOUT THE FIRST TIME WE MET"  
"Sharona you're not making any sense. Right now all I'm hearing is blah blah blah blah blah. You're just rambling"  
"OKAY SO MAYBE I DIDN'T TRY AS HARD AS I COULD HAVE. THAT DIDN'T MEAN I DIDN'T TRY. MAYBE I WAS ANGRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME. MAYBE I WAS EVEN A LITTLE GLAD THE SECOND TIME WE MET BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULD UNDESTAND HOW I WAS FEELING THE FIRST TIME WE MET"  
With that she burst into tears. He ackwardly hugged her.

"Captain," Monk said a couple of hours later, "I'm worried about Sharona"  
"Why?"  
"Well she's been so angry lately. It's like the littest things sets her off. Today she threw something at my picture and completely shattered it. Then she started screaming about how I blame her for what happened the second time we met because of the first time we met and she saw the look in my eyes"  
"Well you two weren't exactally roses and daisys when you too first met," Stottlemyer pointed out  
"Yeah I know," Monk said, "but what the heck is going on with her now"  
"I don't really know," Stottlemyer told him, "it sounds like she could use anger management"  
Monk nodded in agreement.  
"I'd better keep Benjy until she's stable," he said  
"Do you want to tell Sharona or should I"  
"Could you? I'm afraid she'll kill me"  
"Sure," he opened the door, "Sharona would you mind coming in here?"  
Sharona stomped in  
"WHAT!"  
"Nice to see you too"  
"Sorry," Sharona sighed, "I've just been dealing with some stuff lately"  
"I know," the captain said, "that's why you're going to an anger management program"  
Both of them had expected an argument but to their surprise Sharona agreed it was a good idea.  
"And," Monk said, "I'll stay with Benjy until everything is okay with you"  
"Thanks Adrian," Sharona said, "I owe you one"  
"Tell you what," he said with a smile, "lets just call it even from the first time we met."  
Sharona hugged him and burst into tears while he rubbed her back"

Sharona went to an inhab anger management. She was there for 4 months. In the program she talked through the anger she felt. She talked through her frustrations. She found healthy ways of getting her feelings out. She learned to appreciate her friends and to appreciate her son. She in essence got back the few weeks of her life that was missing. When Adrian came to visit she told him so.  
"Thank you," she said  
"What for?"  
"For being my friend… for being on my side the whole time… for not blaming me for what happened"  
"Sharona, I never did understand what you meant by that"  
Sharona blinked away a tear  
"I mean thank you for not blaming me for the fact that I couldn't save her. I wanted to. I really did. She was just too far gone"  
"Sharona," Monk said, "I thought I told you not to feel guilty about that"  
"What like I can control it? I can't control my feelings. That's one thing I learned. I can't control situations but I can control how I respond to them"  
"Oh. Tell me more"  
"Do you know what it's like to lose six weeks of your life? Do you? It made me angry"  
"I can imagine," he acknowledged, "I would be angry too"  
"But in this program I felt like I essentially gained back what I lost"  
"Sharona that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you"  
Sharona started crying again but this time they were happy tears"  
"I love you Adrian," she said, "you're the best friend I ever had"  
"I love you too"  
"I wanted to get you a gift… but I couldn't find the right one so I wrote you this. It was actually something I wrote awhile ago. Can I read it to you"  
"Please"  
_Never the skies are so blue  
Never the sun is so bright  
Never the day is so beautiful  
Never my laughter so light  
Now that I've found my life again  
I know not what I would do  
Never would my life be anything  
Be it not for you.  
I wish I could go back in time  
And get you tomorrow and today  
And get you what you wish you had  
What you lost along the way  
But never the skies are so blue  
Never the sun is so bright  
Never the day is so beautiful  
Never my heart is so light_

Now it was Monk's turn to cry. That was such a sweet poem that Sharona wrote.  
"Thank you so much Sharona," he told her, "you have no idea how much this means to me"  
"The first time I met you," Sharona said, "I never thought I'd like you. I thought I would hate you forever. I didn't realize how hard it was for you to do what you did"  
"It was like having a bottle of hot wax poured on my heart. It was really awful. Sometimes though you have to do things you don't want to do. But now I'm going to do something I do want to do,"  
He hugged her and told her let's get out of here


End file.
